


Mother Knows Best

by pulveremcomedesligulas



Series: LU Tangled [5]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Oh well I tried, and i regret nothing, and made it the title for a fic that's just pure malink fluff, everyone else will call him time, i'm not even sure if this is good malink fluff?, other than his sons, sidnote malon is the only one who refers to time as link, took the song of the emotionally manipulative villain, we'll just have to wait and see what they call him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulveremcomedesligulas/pseuds/pulveremcomedesligulas
Summary: The chair had sat empty for nearly a year and a half, ever since their oldest son had left. He had tried to leave without letting them know, but she had known. A mother knows her children, and she had known then what her eldest was planning to do.





	Mother Knows Best

The sun had almost completely set by the time her husband came in from the evening chores. She had just finished setting the table for dinner, hesitating over the third chair at the table, wondering if she needed to set that spot at the table. 

With a sigh, she passed over the spot leaving it empty for another night.

The chair had sat empty for nearly a year and a half, ever since their oldest son had left. He had tried to leave without letting them know, but she had known. A mother knows her children, and she had known then what her eldest was planning to do.

She had stopped him in the kitchen as he was trying to choose what food he could take for rations. She’d sent him on with more food than he was planning on taking, in addition to his father’s sword and her blessing. 

Her and her husband did not fight often, but they had fought then. Despite him understanding their son’s desire to find his long lost brother, he had wanted nothing more than to protect their son. To keep him safe and away from the hero’s life he was sure had been inherited. 

It was for that reason she knew their son had to go. 

They’d come to an understanding about it, but the longer their son was away without any word, the more she began to see her husband’s view. 

At the sound of footsteps entering the kitchen, Malon lifted her head to see her husband wiping his hands off on a clean towel from the washroom. A small smile formed on her face at the sight of him. 

Having known him since they were both young children, she had seen how his appearance had changed over the years. From the youthful face to one that was rugged and battle hardened, she had loved him through all his years. 

“Dinner smells amazing,” he said softly as he came up and kissed her on the cheek. 

“Well I would hope,” she answered. “I spent half the afternoon working on it.”

“Even if you’d spent only the last ten minutes on it, it would smell good.”

“Hush and sit down,” Malon said. 

Her husband laughed as he took his seat at the table. She took her own seat to the right of his, trying to ignore the two empty sides of their table. 

Silently, she sent her thanks to the goddesses for the meal. She knew her husband didn’t mind for her to do so aloud, but she also knew he had no thanks to give to them. 

Malon understood why her husband felt the way he did about the goddesses, and in many ways she felt the same. But at the same time she would always be thankful that they had brought him to her. 

It was peaceful as they began to eat. Her husband gave her updates on the animals. She spoke of their neighbors she had seen in town earlier that day. It was how most of their dinners went. 

Or it was, until Link sat his fork down and gripped the edge of the table.

Malon frowned, reaching over to take his hand.

“Honey, is something wrong?”

“No… I just…”

Link looked up out their window, a far off look in his eyes.

“Warriors and Legend came by today,” he said quietly. “While you were out. They were asking for me to come to the desert with them again.”

Malon focused on her food, carefully taking a bite and considering her words before she spoke.

Link wouldn’t have brought it up if it weren’t bothering him. If he weren’t seriously thinking about it.

“So what did you tell them?” 

“I… didn’t give them an answer,” he said. He looked up at her. “Look, Malon, I know I normally tell them no on the spot, but this time…”

“There’s something different this time, isn’t there?”

Link sighed, but didn’t answer. Malon watched as his gaze landed on the empty chair where their son used to sit, and suddenly she understood. 

“You want to go look for him.”

“It’s been a year and half, and I know we agreed to trust him but…”

Malon squeezed his hand. “Honey, I understand. I miss him more and more everyday, and with it being so long without hearing  _ anything _ … Honestly I’m amazed you haven’t set out sooner.”

“Am I that predictable?” he asked with a small laugh. 

“Only to the one who knows you best,” she said.”But Link, listen to me. I trust you. I know that if someone were to find our son, you would be the one who can do it.”

She reached out and took his other hand in hers. She gripped both of them tight as she brought their hands up to her face. 

“Link, I love you. And I know you worry about leaving me, but please don’t worry about it. Father will be back in a few days to help me with the farm chores. And it’s not like this is the first time you’ve left me here while you go off on some grand quest.”

“I don’t want to leave you,” he said quietly.

“I know,” Malon answered. “But it won’t be forever. You’ll be back one day. And I have no doubt you’ll bring our son with you.”

The next morning, Link set out for the desert.

Malon watched until his silhouette vanished over the horizon. Then she turned back to her ranch and set to work. 

  
  



End file.
